


Preventative attack

by Madisuzy



Series: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2012 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, M/M, Time Travel, self love, vague reference to past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud takes the opportunity to change his past, but this time it's all personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventative attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly99](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=firefly99).



> Written for the Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2012 on Dreamwidth
> 
> The prompt was from firefly99 - Cloud/Cloud - 
> 
> "Is this your first time?"  
> \------- Yeah  
> \----☛ I don't remember

~

Pulling the cloak further down, Cloud peered out into the dark street, taking note of the people walking by but not finding the one he was looking for. He checked his watch again, knowing that his target would be here, any minute now.

The noise from inside the club was muted out here in the rain, with only the dull thud of the beat leaking out into the street. Memories of his first time inside kept seeping into his mind, making him tremble more than the cold rivulets of water that were soaking through his cloak and dripping down his back.

That night so long ago had started innocently, the music and drinks giving him his first taste of freedom as he happily sat at the bar, stealing glances at the others around him. He could remember being so excited that he’d found a place in the city where he wouldn’t be an outcast, a club full of other guys, just like him.

Two hours into the night, everything had changed. A quick trip to the toilet turning into a nightmare he’d never forget. He hadn’t even seen the two guys from C squad out in the bar and by the time he heard one of them sneering behind him, calling him Zack’s pet, it was too late to run.

Shaking off the memories, he suddenly heard the approaching slap of running feet, the sound standing out with all the other street users walking at a more sedate pace. The bright blond hair was like a beacon in the dark as the boy rounded the corner and entered the alley, slowing as he approached the door to the club, looking up with wide eyes.

“Hey you,” Cloud called from off to one side. “You got a light?” He knew the kid did have one, as he was going through that stage of smoking to try and look older. The naivety of it almost made Cloud laugh.

“Y-yeah,” the youth answered, walking over to stand under the awning next to Cloud, his smile as bright as his hair. He pulled it out of his pocket, cupping one hand around it and igniting it as Cloud leant down with his cigarette, careful that the hood stayed over his face.

“Thanks kid,” he muttered past his smoke, watching as the kid lit up one himself, coughing a little. Cloud couldn’t help but smile despite the situation.

“Um… you going inside?” the kid asked, eyes darting to the dented door and back to Cloud once more.

“What, your first time?”

“Yeah... N-no!” the kid stuttered out, cheeks blushing red and feet shuffling in the puddles on the ground. “I mean I… I don’t remember. I go to a lot of these kinds of clubs.”

Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, embarrassed by the fact he was ever this clueless. He was starting to feel sorry for the kid and that would only make this whole thing harder to do, so he decided to end the conversation and do what he came here for now.

Flicking his cigarette out into the rain, he waited until the youth did the same before grabbing him, taking off down the alley with one hand over his mouth as the body under his arm flailed wildly. He only had to go three blocks away to reach the abandoned warehouse, already having picked the spot earlier in the night with the intention of ensuring privacy.

When he put the kid down, instead of screaming as he thought he would, the boy kicked him hard in the shin, a look of pure panic in those big eyes. “Now, now. If you’re going in a place like that, isn’t this what you want?” Cloud growled, one hand fisting in youth’s blond locks as he kissed him hard, making sure there was nothing pleasant about the experience.

He was, after all, trying to make a point here.

The bite was expected and Cloud flinched back as if it really hurt, even though he barely felt it, the taste of blood filling his mouth. “Little prick. I’m not going to hurt you,” he muttered, maneuvering both of the boy’s hands into one of his own before using his free hand to grope the youth. “You and I are just going to have a little fun. Then, every time you come back here, we’re going to do it again.”

“Fuck you, you pervert!” the kid yelled, kicking out for Cloud’s crotch but getting him just off to one side as the older man twisted a little. He let him go in reaction, dropping to the floor in what he hoped was a nice impression of a normal person being kicked in the crotch, bending down over himself. “I’m never coming back here!” the boy added as he ran out of the warehouse and into the night, his footsteps fading into silence.

Cloud got up and sat on one of the crates in the warehouse, lighting another cigarette as he closed his eyes, praying that future Aerith wasn’t watching from the lifestream. He wasn’t sure she’s approve of him molesting his younger self to avoid a rape that he’d endured so long ago. Cloud had a feeling Zack would approve wholeheartedly though. Chuckling, he rubbed the spot on his leg where the kick had connected while he tried to not think about how soft his younger form’s lips were.

~the end~


End file.
